Project Vengeance
'''Project Vengeance '''was launched by the Global Tyranny in order to avenge their fallen Potentate, as well as Iran's little "tragedy" with the American "troublemakers". This started as a military stalemate against America made by the Global Tyranny, which eventually escalated into a full-scale cyberwar once The Hacking Crew and the top-secret group, Immortal Assassins (AKA Task Force Eagle Claw) collaborated to attack Iran and its allies together. Prelude In an attempt to avenge their fallen Potentate, Nikolai Danilova, the Global Tyranny collaborated with the already-stricken country of Iran in order to retaliate against America, whom they believed was the main perpetrator in the attacks. However, the Immortal Assassins, also know nas Task Force Eagle Claw, struck against the Global Tyranny by launching a series of cyberattacks against the Global Tyranny Stock Exchange, located in Tokyo, Japan. Japanese banks quickly shut down and the entire Japanese city of Babylon (formerly Tokyo) suffered a massive blackout; thousands of people were blinded in complete darkness and many died from car crashes all over the city. Airplanes flying into Babylon crashed and no one survived. Those who did ended up committing suicide out of grief. Japanese authorities were infuriated at the Americans, but since the blackout also shut down the Internet in Tokyo, nothing could be done to retaliate. Iran, however, had an even bigger predicament; diplomatic relations between them and the People's Republic of China were straining and tensions were building up between the two nations. Once Wave Two of the Cyber War on Islam was launched, tensions between the two nations broke down, resulting in a massive military build-up of weapons, troops and equipment on both sides. The Cyber War Mere weeks before the cyberwar, Vladimir Makarov installed Network LookOut Professional, which allowed him to see other people's computers, onto his PC. Using the software, he was able to look at the computers which controlled the drones owned by the Global Tyranny Army and the People's Republic of China, after learning of tensions between the People's Republic of China and Iran. At the same time, Vladimir's sister, Tamara Makarova, used Secure SHell, something used to remotely control a computer, to control the computers used by the People's Liberation Army. She later reprogrammed the drones from China to attack the severely-weakened Japan, sucessfully destroying it in a matter of days. Later, she repeated this feat on Iran, sucessfully "destroying" the nation's only way of cyberdefense. This weakened the defenses of Iran so much while the drones invaded, it gave the People's Republic of China their own advantage. Sometime later, the People's Republic of China, due to rivalries between the government and Faruk Al-Bashir, broke relations with Iran and then plotted their own attack against the country. Sometime later, Iran plotted an invasion of the United States of America to avenge Japan, but the People's Republic of China caught on and quickly launched a counteroffensive cyberattack against Iran. Finally, China invaded Iran with their UAVs to prevent them from striking America first. America quickly learned of the start of the cyberwar and quickly joined in; thousands of viruses, including logic bombs, Stuxnet, and the Death Virus were sent into various computers across Iran, crashing them and even destroying the Internet, preventing Iranian UAVs from taking to the skies and leaving Iranians trapped on the ground. Despite attempts made by Iran to repel the invaders, the Chinese forces quickly captured the city of Iran, as well as various outlying cities. From there, they hijacked the country's entire supply of missiles and launched them at outlying villages and towns in the countryside, killing thousands of civilians.